The Scottish Festival
by Lost42
Summary: Phil and Lil attend their first Scottish festival with the babies from Clan of the Duck.


This story features Phil and Lil's British cousins and some of the kids from the Rugrats episode Clan of the Duck. They don't have names so I've given them some. Only three will appear in this story. Celrock suggested this idea when we were talking the other day. Also there is a real Scottish festival where I live so that also inspired this story. One more thing the kids are five in this story.

Phil and Lil were playing at the park with their British cousins Hedley and Smedley, who weren't doing much playing because they refused to get dirty. They preferred to play on the swings.

Phil and Lil were sitting in a mud puddle when three boys approached them.

"Mind if we join ya." A blond boy asked in a scottish accent.

"Go ahead." Lil offered scooting over to make room for the three boys.

"My name is Hamish." The blond introduced himself."These are my cousins, Hubert and Harris." He gestered towards the brown and orange haired boys next to him.

"Nice to meet you." Phil and Lil greeted.

"Want a snack." Harris offered pulling a small round cake out of his pocket.

"Sure." Phil and Lil said wiping the mud on their shorts and grabbing some of the cake.

"We get them at the scottish festival." Hubert explained.

"We're going there tomorrow if you want to come." Harris added.

"Ok." The twins said at the same time. Phil and Lil got out of the mud and went to ask their mom if they could go. They arrived at the park bench to find Betty talking with a lady with long brown hair that had the same accent as the boys the twins had just met. The twins waited impatiantly for the two adults to stop talking so they could ask their question.

"Can we go to the Scottish festival with our new friends tomorrow?" They asked once they the adults had finished talking.

"That's what we were just talking about." Betty told them. "Elinor here just invited all of to the big event tomorrow afternoon."

Phil and Lil ran back to the mud puddle with smiles on their faces to tell their new friends the good news.

The next afternoon they all met up at the park. They arrived to the sound of bagpipes being played loudly. The festival was held in a park. There were tents set up here you could buy various items. There was even a food truck selling haggis and other more familar American food.

"I don't see why we have to go to a peasant Scottish festival." Hedley commented covering her ears from the loud music.

"I agree Hed." Smedley added also covering his ears to try and drown out the offensive music.

"Just ignore them." Lil told the three boys as they met at the entrance.

"What do you want to do first?" Hamish asked.

"There's archery or crafts or we could get some cakes or even cookies." Harris added.

"Yeah. Let's go get cookies." Harris cried."they give you a free cookie."

"Who could say no to free cookies?" Phil asked excitedly."Let's go get a cookie first."

The kids snuck away from the adults, who were walking around the stalls looking at the items people were selling. They followed Hamish and soon enough came upona stall selling cookies and jams.

"Hi guys want a free sample?" a man in a white shirt asked as he sat in a folding chair inside the tent. The kids all nodded their heads. The man reached in with a pair of metal tongs and one by one handed each of the kids a cookie. It was small and square shaped.

"These are to soft." Hedley complained spitting the cookie on the ground.

"They just take like butter." Smedley added following his sister and sptting his cookie out.

"We'll take it." Phil and Lil said holding their hands out. The British twins passed their bitten out of cookies to their American cousins, who quickly ate them.

"i don't know about you guys but that cookie just didn't feel me up." Phil said as they were walking back to where they had left the adults.

"Yeah. Let's get some lunch." Harris suggested.

They found their moms and made there way over to the food truck. They ordered haggis and chicken strips in case the kids didn't like the haggis.

"What is this?' Lil asked looking down at her plate.

"It's haggis." Hamish answered taking a bite.

"A sheep stomach filled with stuff." Hubert continued also taking a bite.

Lil was a little hesitant to try it but she wanted to be polite so she took a small bite and found that it was it was actually good.

"You couldn't pay me enough to eat this dreadful peasant food." Smedley scoffed pushing his plate away. Phil quickly grabbed it and began eating. Hedley followed and pushed her plate towards Phil.

After lunch they took the kids over to where the activities were.

"You kids stay here." Betty told them."We're going to watch the games."

"What games?" Phil asked.

"Just people throwing heavy stuff around." Hamish told him.

Lil looked around for somthing to do. She soon spotted an archery station.

"Let's go shoot some arrows." She called running over to the short line to wait her turn. The rest of the kids followed.

When Lil's turn came she stepped up and a lady placed a bow and arrow with a plastic tip in her hand. The lady started to explain how to use the bow until Lil interrupted her.

"I know how to use this. I watched Brave a lot with friend Kya."

Lil quickly got herself ready and fired the arrow straight into the target.

"My turn." Phil called loudly pushing passed his cousins and the three boys ahead of him.

Phil put the bow to his shoulder just as Lil had but instead of hitting the taget he hit above it.

"No fair. Lillian, your arrow was in my way." Phil yelled.

"No it wasn't Philip. You're just not as good as me." Lil argued back. This caused Phil to lunge at Lil and the two began rolling around in the grass.

"Guys come on let's go get cakes." Hamish suggested breaking up the fight.

"Ok." Phil and Lil said lookig up at Hamish from their position on the ground.

"i hope this cake is better then the other food." Hedley whispered to her brother.

"Me too, but don't hold you breath." Smedley whispered back.

They found their moms in the crowd watching strong men lift and throw big tall poles in the air trying to turn them over.

"Wow these mans are strong." Lil commented in awe as she watched through gaps in between people.

"Mom can we get cake?" Hamish asked his mother. She handed over some money and Betty did the same.

The kids weaved through the crowd and found thw white food truck.

"I need seven cakes please." Hamish said to the man standing at the register as he handed over the money. They got their cakes which were dripping in honey and sat on the grass.

"Finally something that tastes good." Hedley said.

"I agree, but now I really need some tea." Smedley added.

"I'll go get you some." Hubert offered going back over to the food truck. He returned with two plastic bottles of tea and handed them to the twins.

"Thanks. Maybe these people aren't so bad." Smedley said taking a drink and then making a face."But their tea could use some work."

"Yes it could, but it's all we have." Hedley said also making a face as she took a drink.

"So what did you think of the festival?" Betty asked on the way home.

"It was fun." Lil answered.

"Can we come back? I want more of those cookies." Phil said.

"i hope we don't have to come back next spring break." Hedley whispered to her brother.

"Me too." Smedley agreed.

The End

I have never had haggis before. I'm going to a festival like this later this month with my dad. The shortbread cookies are amazing and they give you a free sample. I don't know if they have tea there but I have had British tea and I am not a fan, no milk in my tea just ice and sugar. The cakes and Scottish names in this story are from Brave.


End file.
